Suspension display is an optical field reconstruction display technology based on an integration imaging technology. A suspension display device consists of a lens and a large number of display units. Each display unit displays the same content. Light rays of each display unit are refracted by the lens, and the refracted light rays are superposed in the air to form a suspension image.
Since the suspension display needs many angles of view and each angle of view requires one display unit, a lot of information is on demand. For example, taking formation of the suspension image with a resolution of 40×40 as an example, the display device needs up to 40×40×104 pixels. That is, the amount of the pixels required by the suspension display device is 104 times larger than that required by a conventional display device. Neither driving nor a manufacture procedure of the suspension display device can achieve mass production and higher resolutions.